The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent it is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.
Upgrading applications has been done for generations of electronic devices, from operating systems to programs such as word processors. The process generally involves removing and replacing the application and then re-creating any personalization data such as user dictionaries, bookmarks or the like. In other applications, the new version application may be able to read and incorporate the personalization data used by the previous version application. However, when updating over several generations of updates, the newly installed version may not be able successfully resolve differences in personalization data over multiple generations of updates. In some cases, when updating over multiple versions, a user may be required to successively update in sequence from version to version in order to complete an update to the latest version.